


In Your Place

by shadowhive



Series: Umbrellakink fills [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Puberty, Verbal Domination, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Five both loves and hates going through puberty for a second time. At least this time he has a comfy bed and chance to be alone with his thoughts.





	1. In Your Place

**Author's Note:**

> So this was done yesterday as two separate things. The first part was for this prompt from umbrellakink:  
> Five is perceptive. He knows Klaus is promiscuous and self-hating. He tests his theory. A touch here, hair stroke there. Klaus welcomes it. And so it begins. 
> 
> +Dom!Five  
> +He makes Klaus dress slutty for him  
> +Five masturbating while he makes Klaus sit for him  
> +Klaus is desperate to be touched. Up to you if Five allows it.
> 
> No penetrative sex please. Just Klaus being submissive and Five in complete control. If you like Kliego, Klaus could be with Diego. But Diego is very gentle. Five is mean.
> 
> I wasn’t sure about posting it here, but since there’s been a few others already I figured why not.
> 
> (And please remember, Five is an adult in the wrong body and I treat him as such and he very much the one in control)

No one could ever accuse Five of being stupid. If anything, he was the smartest of the seven members of The Academy, even before his jump into the future. So when he saw Klaus step out of Diego’s room, his hair missed up and his skirt barely covering his hips he knew exactly what had gone on within. He jumped to his room before Klaus caught sight of him

***

Going through puberty was both a blessing and a curse. It was a curse because of his raging hormones, which meant even the slightest thing got his cock aching in his pants. The thought of what Klaus and Diego had gotten up to definitely qualified as being way more than a ‘slightest thing’ so his next few days were filled with him jerking himself off, imagining what the were doing in Diego’s room. They were both attractive, but Five found himself drawn more to Klaus, picturing how he looked on his knees, sucking cock.

That led to the blessing about going through puberty again. First time round he was in the literal apocalypse and his survival became his primary concern. He didn’t have the time to jerk himself off whenever his cock perked up. Instead he focussed on gathering supplies, making camp, trying to work out how to get out of there.

And then the Handler came and swept him into the Commission...

He shook such thoughts out of his head. They had been dealt with, the apocalypse averted, now he could focus on simple pleasures. He stroked his cock, picturing Klaus sprayed out all prettily before him as he closed his eyes.

***

Knowing about Diego and Klaus meant that he started to notice little things about them when they were together. Lingering looks, touches that were much more than simply brotherly affection or how they’d duck away from family gatherings, either together or one after the other. It drove Five crazy.

He was also a little jealous. 

He wanted Klaus to look at him the way he looked at Diego, to see what he looked like naked and hard. That was where the curse of his body came in. While he was mentally almost twice as old as Klaus was, his body was the opposite. He was sure that would make things awkward if he asked Klaus about it. 

So he kept quiet and watched them.

***

It wasn’t often they were alone together, so when they had family time he purposely took a seat beside his brother. Often that meant that he was on the opposite side of Klaus from Diego. Being so close to the object of his desire drove him crazy, but it allowed him to brush up against him, to stroke his arm of his hair. Occasionally their eyes meet and Five wasn’t sure what he saw there.

It was nice, even though it meant he had to subtly rearrange himself to hide his hard-on.

***

Five considered himself fearless. For The Commission he had killed a vast array of people on their behalf, sometimes facing down hordes of guards or protectors to do so. The first night he had escaped to his family he had killed a task force of some of their best single handed barely breaking a sweat.

Yet now he felt scared.

Diego was away, chasing up some lead that had come up during his nights as a vigilante and he could see that Klaus was restless. He was pacing frequently and fidgety, a bundle of nervous energy. He’d eventually gone to his room which Five stood outside of now. He cloud hear the clacking of needles from behind the door and he took a breath. 

Here goes nothing. 

“Klaus, can I come in?” He asked, rapping his knuckles against the door.

“Sure.” Was the mumbled reply and Five his his powers to enter his room. Klaus’ eyes widened at the sight of him. He was laying on the bed, topless and knitting... something. To Five it looked like a shapeless tangle of yarn and perhaps it was. Their eyes met as Klaus set the needles down, brushing the yarn from off his chest and making the effort to sit up. “What’s up, is everything ok?”

Five nodded, resisting the urge to fiddle with his own hands. “I want you to do something for me.”

Klaus’ lips quirked into a smile, which didn’t fully reach his eyes. “Do you need me to pretend to be your dad again?”

Five smirked, remembering their experience while trying to hunt down the source of the glass eye that had been his only clue as to what had caused the apocalypse. “No, something else.” Klaus’ eyebrow quirked up with interest and Five took a breath. “I want you to dress up for me, in your sluttiest outfit. And I want to jerk off at the sight of you.” Klaus’ eyes widened again and Five added, quickly. “You don’t have to of course, I know it might be weird for you but... fuck. I’ve thought about you for so long, I want to see you. And... it might help take your mind off things.

Klaus seemed to mull things over and Five braced himself, ready to jump and lock himself away if he got rejected. Klaus looked him up and down, before nodding, lips quirked into a slight smile. “Ok.” Klaus replied and Five let out a sigh of relief. “No fucking though.” Klaus added, making a lewd gesture by sliding his fingers into o made by his other hand. “That would be too weird, at least until your body is...” he gestured at Five and he got the point.

“That’s fine.” Five felt himself grinning at the prospect. “I’ll be in my room waiting for you.”

And then he was gone.

***

Five was in his room again, his body filled with anticipation. It was taking a lot not to just pull his dick out, stroking himself at the prospect of what was to come. He knew that would defeat the purpose though. He wanted to enjoy being with Klaus, not shoot the second he got him here.

So he waited, hoping that Klaus would come like he said he would. Eventually there was a knock on the door, followed by Klaus’ voice. “It’s me.”

“Come in and lock the door.” Five called back, shifting so he was sitting on the edge of his bed, facing the door. He gasped at the sight of Klaus as he stepped into the room, his eyes raking over him. He was wearing a purple dress, with a plummeting v neck which showed off his expanse of skin. The dress was low cut, ending an inch or two above the knee. His face was made up with a fresh ring of black eyeliner, with matching eyeshadow and purple lips. “Shit.”

Klaus smiled, pushing the door closed behind him, twisting the lock closed. “Do you like?”

“You look like a fucking slut.” Five’s lip quirked into a smirk and he gave the bulge of his cock a squeeze. “Which is to say you look perfect, good boy.”

“Thank you.” Klaus looked relieved at that, his fingers stroking down over the material of his dress. His nails were painted too, in a fresh coat of bright blue nail polish.

“You are going to do exactly as I say and you are going to call me sir. You’re not going to touch yourself without permission. Is that clear slut?” His tone was authoritative as he looked Klaus over with hungry eyes.

“Yes sir.” Klaus replied, letting out a rush of air. His eyes were wide again, clearly surprised that Five knew what he wanted. Five’s job hadn’t given him much free time, but he wasn’t the virginal schoolboy that his current body made him out to be.

“Get on your knees. Now.” Five growled out the words, his fingers tugging down his zipper. Klaus obeyed, sinking down to the floor in front of him and Five wondered if Diego had done this to him, had put him in his place like this. As hot as the thought was, he shook it out of his head to focus on the now. He pulled his cock out, watching as Klaus’ mouth started to water. “Fucking slut, drooling at the sight of my cock.”

“Yes sir.” Klaus replied, no shame at all in his voice or expression. He knew what he was and he was proud of it. Five admired that certainty. “Your cock looks so good sir.”

Five smirked, pushing his pants down to his knees before starting to stroke himself. He knew he wasn’t the biggest and his dick felt smaller since he’d gone back in time, his fist almost enveloping his length as he jerked off. That didn’t matter, not when Klaus was looking at him like that. “Maybe if you’re a good boy I’ll let you suck it next time.”

Klaus hissed in a breath, nodding slightly. “Yes sir.” He swallowed and Five was tempted to grab ahold of his hair and pull him down onto his cock right now. “What would you like me to do sir?” Klaus asked, his fingers flexing at his sides, like he was desperate for something to do with them.

Five licked his lips, a thousand perverted thoughts filling his mind. Oh he wanted to do so much to Klaus, things even his slutty little brother had never experienced. For now he settled on something simple. “Lick your lips for me, show me how much you want it.”

Klaus nodded, lips parting wide as he made a show of running his tongue along them. “Fuck, just look at you. You’re such a dirty fucking slut, desperate for cock.” Klaus nodded with a low groan, drooling escaping his mouth and running down his chin. He looked so fucking debauched. “You’d take anyone’s cock wouldn’t you? Getting down on your knees like this and begging for it.” He twisted his fist on his cock, letting out a moan of his own. “Beg whore.”

“Please sir, I want your cock. Want to taste you, want you to cum over me or down my throat. Whatever you want, please.” The words flowed from Klaus’ lips, his eyes needy and desperate.

Five shifted his foot, pressing it against Klaus’ dress and he could feel him, feel his matching erection beneath him. “Yeah, you want my cock so fucking much. I can feel how hard and desperate you are you cheap slut. You’re just watching me jerk off and you’re hard as a rock.”

“Yes sir.” Klaus replied, his cheeks slightly flushed as their eyes met. “So hard for you.”

Five couldn’t help the surge of pride that he felt at those words and he was sure he could cum right that that second. He shifted his foot away, stilling his hand. “Show me.”

Klaus grasped the sides of his dress, pulling it up enough to reveal his crotch. His cock was hard and aching, trapped under soft lace of a pair of panties. It was the hottest thing Five had ever seen in his life. “Holy shit, you are such a fucking slut.” Five couldn’t stop himself, his fist resumed its movement and he knew he’d have this image in the his head for the rest of his life. “Touch yourself now. I want to see.”

“Yes sir.” Klaus replied, slipping his underwear down, taking himself in hand and stroking himself firmly.

“Yeah look at you, you love when someone puts your place, tells you what to do.” Klaus groaned at his words, nodding. “You need it don’t you? Need someone to order you around, to tell you when you can touch yourself.” Klaus moaned, nodding in wild abandon, his hand a blur on his cock. Five felt such a rush, the power of having his brother like this was intense. “Close your eyes, I’m going to cum over your face.” Klaus’ eyes lidded and he leaned his head in closer to him, not close enough so his lips would touch his cock but enough so he could feel his breath against his tip. It was that which tipped him and Five growled as he came hard across Klaus’ face in the most intense orgasms he could remember. 

He took a few deep breaths to calm down, his body trembling slightly as he looked back at Klaus, Sure he had seen stars. Klaus looked even more debauched now, his face smeared with the white of cum, his cum, Five thought smuggly. He managed to tear his eyes away from his face, looking down at how he was desperately fisting his cock. “Cum for me now, you’ve been such a good slut.” Five’s voice was more breathless now, less controlled but he still wanted him to get off too. “You should see yourself, you look so beautiful.”

Klaus’ body trembled and his hips thrust up, letting out a groan that was like music as he came over his dress, staining the fabric. It was beautiful, another image to file away for later. “Thank you sir.” He whispered a few moments later, voice shaky. “I needed that.”

“I’m glad.” Five smirked, then added in a soft voice. “So did I. Thank you.”

Klaus smiled, bringing his hands up from under his dress and running them through the mess on his face.  
Five’s eyes widened as he sucked the mixture of their fluids off his fingers, his eyelashes fluttering as their eyes met again. 

“Such a slut.” Five grinned, sure he’d be hard if he’d not just came. He was sure Klaus was someone’s porno fantasy made flesh and he loved him for it. He ran his fingers through his hair, leaning down and kissing him with a gentleness that surprised even him. He hoped this wouldn’t be the last time that they did this, but even if he was, he had enough images to last him for months. “Now go on, get yourself cleaned up.” He wished he could keep him stained like that all day but alas.

“Thank you sir.” He watched Klaus rise to his feet, brushing the dress back down before he went to the door, leaving Five alone but content.


	2. Closet Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five wants to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after posting the first one to the kink meme and my dreamwidth, I got an anon comment requesting more so I figured. Here’s what the second prompt was:  
> Would like to read more. E.G Five petting Klaus and talking to him as Klaus jerks off. Getting Klaus to let Five sneak in and watch when Diego fucks him without Diego knowing. Or if Diego finds out about what's happening and Five taunts him about it.
> 
> I rattled both of these out quickly yesterday because both prompts inspired me so much for some reason. Again I wasn’t sure about posting them here but...

Five spent the night after their first time together furiously jerking off. The image of Klaus covered in his cum would be forever ingrained into his brain and he was forever grateful for that. His orgasm hit him like a wave, as their session played out in his head.

“Fuck.” He whispered into the night, closing his eyes and letting sleep take him.

***

The next day started out as normal. He jerked off (damn this body), took his morning piss and then headed down for breakfast. Things were normal, the usual family nonsense while he rolled his eyes at their antics as he drank his coffee.

Klaus’ eyes met his over the table, his make up smudged slightly and he smiled at him. Five was glad he wasn’t holding his coffee when he did that. He swallowed down a mouthful of pancake, glad that his crotch was safely under the table. The last thing he wanted was for the others to know about his issues. Klaus wasn’t helping matters, licking syrup from his lips as his ate between talking animatedly with his siblings.

Once he was finished up he excused himself as politely as he could manage and jumped back to his room, intent to deal with his new problem.

As soon as he was in his room, he began shedding undoing his pants, shucking them down his legs.

No sooner had he got them round his ankles then there was a knock on the door. Five growled in irritation, fully prepared to tell whoever it was to fuck off when there was a voice. “It’s me, can I come in?” 

“Yeah, come in.” Five replied, stepping out of his pants as Klaus opened the door to come in. He wasn’t as slutty looking as he looked last night. He still looked damn good though and this time he looked completely unfazed by the sight of Five with his dick out. Klaus shut the door, locking it behind him before turning to face Five again, his eyes downcast. Five recognised it as a submissive act and smirked. “What do you want slut?” Five settles on the edge of bed like he did the previous night, watching him intently.

“Sir... could I jerk off for you again?” Five couldn’t help but smirk at his words, at the quiet plea in his voice. What was he going to say, no?

“Strip naked, I want to see you bare this time.” Klaus smiled and immediately began removing his clothing. He only wore a skirt and t-shirt, Diego’s judging by the size of it. Both pieces of clothing were set aside, over the chair in the corner. He looked beautiful, slim with pale skin and ink on his arms. Five wondered what he’d look like with whore or slut tattooed across his chest but he quickly dismissed the idea. although if he had a marker... “Good boy. Now, sit next to me and stroke yourself.”

“Yes sir.” Klaus nodded, taking a seat on the bed and spreading his legs wide for him. Five watched as Klaus took his dick in hand, starting to stroke himself. It was a beautiful sight, his fist pumping along his cock, occasionally twisting. 

Five couldn’t resist the urge to reach over, running his fingers through a Klaus’ hair, hearing his breath hitch. “Look at you, such a good boy, coming here to touch yourself for me. Did you jerk off this morning hmm?”

“No sir. Wanted to wait until you gave me permission.” Shit he was a fast learner, it was impressive. It also made Five’s cock ache but he ignored it for awhile.

“That’s a good slut.” He smiled, stroking Klaus’ hair as he watched him jerk off. “You need this don’t you? Need someone to tell you what to do.”

“Yes sir.” Klaus groaned, nodding against at his hand

Five licked looked down, watching him stroke himself, almost mesmerised by the sight of it. He shook himself quickly, knowing zoning out now would be useless. He needed to keep in control. He tugged Klaus’ hair, making the other man moan. “Does Diego do this to you, slut?” He asked, leaning in to whisper in his ear. Bringing up Diego was a possible risk, it could break the moment so easily, but he wanted to know. He needed to know.

“Not like this.” Klaus whispered, his eyelids fluttering. That was interesting.

“Oh?” Five asked with a smirk. “Does he not realise that you need to be put in your place?” He tugged on his hair again, loving how soft it felt in his touch. “Or maybe he doesn’t realise how much of a slut you are?”

Klaus bit his lip, shaking his head slightly. “He’s new to all of this sir. He... doesn’t realise how much I need it.”

Five leaned in, whispering in his ear again. “Well, when he’s not around I’ll give you what you need.” Klaus cried out, his eyes squeezing shut. He looked down, noting how wet the tip of Klaus’ cock was. “You’re close, cum for me.”

The words were like a trigger and Klaus’ head tipped back as he came across his belly with a soft cry of pleasure. Five smirked, proud that he had done that. “Good boy. Knees, now.” Klaus sank to the floor, panting softly and Five took a hold of his cock, stroking quickly. He’d have been embarrassed with how quickly he came if he hadn’t just watched his brother cum (and didn’t have a teenage body with a hair trigger). Klaus didn’t seem to mind, smiling serenely as he licked his sticky lips.

***

Diego returned later that afternoon. He had a few extra bruises, but otherwise he was fine which relieved Klaus considerably. He stuck to him like glue, never leaving his side. It was a nice thing to see really, it was sweet, but it also meant Five wouldn’t get to have Klaus to himself. When Diego added that he’d not go away again anytime soon Five couldn’t help but jump away.

***

It took a week for him to get Klaus alone again. It was good to see him so happy, but he missed having him like that. He’d known it wouldn’t last, that he was lucky to have had him even once. But still. “Can I talk to you?” He asked him, managing to catch him in prancing around a corridor, humming to himself.

“Sure.” Klaus smiled serenely and Five felt that jealousy again. They entered Five’s room and Five turned to look at him, taking him in. Klaus bit his lip, uncertainty in his eyes. “So wha...”

“Have you told him what we did?” Five asked, quickly cutting him off. He suspected he knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it.

“No. No sir.” Klaus replied, shaking his head and Five was relieved by that.

“Good.” Five replied with a nod, pleased. “I want to see you two fuck.” Klaus gawped at him, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. It was a ridiculous look for him and Five rolled his eyes. “Make space in your closet, I’ll watch from there.”

***

Klaus closet was fully of ridiculous clothes, which made his hiding space nice and soft. He was glad that he was in his younger body, as he doubted his adult self would be able to fit. The view between the slats in the door wasn’t the best either, but it would have to suffice. The sight before him was worth the trouble.

Klaus was on his bed, naked with his legs spread. He was fingering himself, two slick fingers working in his ass. “Fuck Klaus, look at you.” Diego’s voice, rough with need. He had been undressing, but it was out of Five’s limited view. “You look amazing.”

Klaus smiled, fluttering his eyelashes as he drove his fingers home. “C’mon, need your cock. Please...” Diego chuckled, stepping into view and Five bit his lip. Diego was, in a lot of ways, the opposite of Klaus. He was muscular, with scars scattered across his tanned skin. He was also bigger than Klaus in other areas too, his cock thick and standing proud between his legs. It glistened with lube in the dim light and he got into position. 

Five internally cursed himself, his view of the action obscured by Diego’s ass. That wasn’t a bad view per se, but his position meant he couldn’t see much else. Nothing he could do about that now. Klaus cried out as Diego penetrated him, legs wrapping around Diego’s waist and Five couldn’t help but start to jerk off. 

The pair of them started to fuck, Diego thrusting in and out of Klaus hard, every time making him moan. “Yeah, you make such pretty sounds for me Klaus. You look so beautiful.” He bent down and Five couldn’t tell what was going on. Was he biting or just kissing him? Five wasn’t sure, but both thoughts made his cock ache.

“Yeah Diego, your cock is the best. Love the way it fills me up, catches my spot every time, fuck...” Five wondered If Klaus was always this chatty or if it was for his benefit. Either way it was hot and Diego fucked into him harder as a result. Five wanted to be in his position, wanted to be the one making Klaus cry out in pleasure. In a few years, once his teenaged body was older maybe Klaus would let him. Fuck he hoped so.

He jerked himself off faster at the thought, biting his lip to keep himself quiet. Another thought flitted through his mind, of Klaus on all fours, Diego pounding away at his ass as Klaus sucked Five’s cock like the greedy little slut he was. Diego would likely take some convincing to do that, but he was sure Klaus could find a way. Again it would have to wait and that would be fucking agonising in the meantime.

He focussed on the scene before him, at the way Diego’s ass looked so sexy as he pounded into Klaus, the pair of them groaning. “Fuck, I’m so close.” Klaus groaned and Five could picture his eyelashes fluttering, his lips parted and glistening. “Diego...” They were were kissing now, Diego’s mouth swallowing down the groans he made and Five shuddered, cumming all over the closet door. He let out a shuddering breath, quickly jumping out of the small space back to his room. He didn’t want Diego to spot the flash of his movement, as much as he’d have like to stay until the end.

Five sighed, laying back on his bed, pulling the covers up across his body. That was another image that he knew would play in his head for a long time. He smiled at the thought, closing his eyes and letting himself drift to sleep.


End file.
